


兔子洞

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 李帝努/钟辰乐
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	兔子洞

钟辰乐在美国读大学时，经常梦见他高中去韩国交换的那一年，好笑的是梦里讲的是英语不是韩语，他韩语已经忘得差不多了。

到美国后他有吃感冒药的习惯。有时候凌晨五点也毫无睡意，吃感冒药让人困也不是很难受，他知道这不是很好，但能睡着比什么都幸福。

半夜睡不着他偶尔会想到很久以前被他养死的那只兔子。他在韩国因为一个人孤单决定养宠物，当时他高中背面有一家宠物店，说叫宠物店不如叫兔子店，那家店只卖兔子。兔子安安静静地也不会叫，他印象里没听见兔子叫过，都是在静静地咀嚼嘴里的草。嘴巴左边动下右边动下，一根草好像可以嚼半小时。兔子高兴或者生气时也不会像狗狗那样大叫，只会在笼子里像充满电的电动玩具那样蹦来蹦去。

兔子店的店员一开始也很安静。钟辰乐当时用撇脚的韩语在店员胸口的名牌上读出来的名字是：李帝努。谢天谢地他没有认错，就是发音有点不对，这也不能怪他，当时他到韩国还不到一个月呢。店员大声纠正了他好多次，李帝努，李帝努，李帝努。印象实在深刻，导致钟辰乐离开韩国好几年后脑中有时还会突然蹦出这几个韩语字，李帝努！使他上课走神，或者从梦中惊醒。

店员也不是故意大声说话的。钟辰乐一次放学在店门口看了太久的兔子，那只绒黄色的小兔乖乖地坐在李帝努大腿上嚼草，李帝努坐在店门口闭着眼睛晒太阳，钟辰乐蹲在一旁看那只兔子嘴巴一动一动嚼草看了快两小时，天知道他为什么能看那么久。

看到最后太阳下山了，李帝努也终于睁开眼睛，他斜着眼睛看一眼钟辰乐，又看一眼自己膝盖上的兔子，低着头沉思了一会儿，把那毛球一样的兔子拎起来塞到钟辰乐怀里。

钟辰乐当下震惊不已，也十分感动。手还没伸到兔子身上扒拉一下李帝努突然大吼一声：“你也喜欢兔子吗？！”

钟辰乐吓一大跳。怀里的兔子也飞了，兔子三下两下蹦回店里，影都看不见一个。

他有点难过地对李帝努结结巴巴地说，“哥，你讲话声音怎么那大呢？把我耳朵都震痛了，这下好了，兔子也没摸到。”

钟辰乐想他也没做什么冒犯李帝努的事情，他为什么对自己发脾气？蹲在路边看李帝努和他的兔子晒两小时的太阳妨碍他做生意了吗？可是店里压根也没生意。

李帝努挠挠头，眼睛又清澈又亮，他夸张地压低音量，又好像怕钟辰乐听不到，稍微凑近了一点，钟辰乐能感到他的呼吸挨到自己皮肤上，他说，“你也喜欢兔子吗？”像在打听一个秘密。

原来这哥智力有点问题。钟辰乐顿悟。

钟辰乐还是每天放学就到兔子店去看兔子，可能也顺带着看李帝努。李帝努长得可真不像韩国人，钟辰乐每每打量他的脸时都忍不住想。可是李帝努怎么就一定是韩国人了，他会讲的韩语跟自己好像也差不多，翻来覆去会说的就那几个，说不定他跟他一样是中国人，或者日本人，甚至蒙古人，蒙古人啊。钟辰乐又仔仔细细审视了一番李帝努的脸，也不是没可能吧。有次他像提问小学生的老师那样问李帝努，哥是哪里人？李帝努迟疑了很久，最后弯着眼睛笑说，我，首尔人。钟辰乐撇嘴说真的吗？哥从小就住在这儿了？在这读的小学中学？李帝努这下想了更久，然后他有点悲伤地抬起头来看钟辰乐，说，中学，没有读完。

钟辰乐也有点悲伤，他想李帝努如果连中学都没有读完，韩语词汇量说不定真没他多。那种和韩国友人深入交往后韩语突飞猛进的情节好像不会发生在他身上了。可是那也没关系，因为钟辰乐最显著的一个优点就是，头大聪明。他相信他就算自言自语韩语也能飞速提升的。

钟辰乐看兔子看了快两个月了。因为李帝努嘴巴里蹦不出来几个字，很多时候他们就一人抱一只兔子坐在店门口发呆。钟辰乐有点忧郁，他有功课要写，可是韩语比他想的要难一点，他有抵触情绪。他想李帝努要是个普通的韩国人，说不定还能教教他功课，可是他个中国人此时韩语水平说不定还超过李帝努了。真不可思议。钟辰乐摸怀里一声不吭嚼草的兔子，兔子好温顺，他把手伸到兔子嘴边兔子肯定也一点反应都没有…

“哥，我被咬了。”钟辰乐伸出一根手指头到李帝努眼前，眼泪很坚强地守在眼眶里没掉出来。

李帝努好奇地凑近去看，钟辰乐食指上有两个显著的牙印，但还好没有破皮。

“没事，给你洗洗，兔子口水，臭。”李帝努一手抱着兔子一手拉着钟辰乐进店里，钟辰乐怀里那只兔子又不知道飞哪里去了。

“我也没弄痛它，兔子干什么咬人呢。”钟辰乐嘟嘟囔囔，越想越委屈，他很喜欢兔子的，以至于想到有人会发自内心地觉得兔子很好吃时就会有些难过。

“兔子不好。”李帝努说，一边给钟辰乐洗手，低头洗得很认真。钟辰乐发现他睫毛好长，长得简直变态。他想如果他伸出手去碰一下李帝努的睫毛，他会不会也像兔子那样咬自己一口。

他伸出手去碰了。做好了会被咬的心理准备。

李帝努安安静静地看着钟辰乐。眼睫毛被碰到的时候不太舒服地眨了眨眼睛，钟辰乐小心摸了好几下，“哥的睫毛好软。”他战战兢兢地说，觉得自己简直胆大包天。李帝努很明显大他好多岁，虽然智力不太好但强壮，穿宽松的tee也能看出来，肌肉像山丘一样若隐若现，李帝努要是想此刻就能把钟辰乐夹胁下扔到店外面去。

李帝努还是没动。钟辰乐最后认真地看了李帝努的眼睛，好像没有要揍他的意思。他呼口气，笑着说，哥，眼睛长得也好漂亮。说完高兴地背着书包回家了。李帝努站在原地思考了很久，反应过来后，脸红了一小阵。

第不知道多少次去兔子店的时候，钟辰乐终于说要不我买一只兔子回家养吧。李帝努听了没多大反应，眼睛都没抬一下。钟辰乐还以为他会很高兴呢。哥不高兴吗？他问，这是你这个月卖出去的第一只兔子哦？

胡说。李帝努语气软绵绵地反驳他。他在众多兔笼子里给钟辰乐挑了一只乳白色的小兔子，只有耳朵尖是黑的，兔子后脖子被拎起来时也没什么感觉似的，嘴巴里还是在嚼草。钟辰乐想兔子脑仁一定不大，活着只要会嚼草睡觉拉屎就行了，好单纯好幸福。

李帝努还送了他兔子饲料，一只旧笼子，还有乱七八糟钟辰乐不认得李帝努半天也没能解释清楚的东西。可是兔子很好养活的，因为，只是一动不动地乖乖待着嚼草而已。钟辰乐很有信心。抱着兔子和兔子草回家的路上，怀里的兔子草一直散发着一股淡淡的自然草香，钟辰乐想了一下李帝努身上也差不多是那种味道，他低下头嗅，还有兔子身上毛绒绒的，被仔细洗过的皂香味。

即使家里已经有兔子了，钟辰乐还是几乎每天跑去找李帝努看兔子，和他一起坐在店门口晒太阳，等到太阳落山再慢悠悠地回家，中途去便利店买拉面吃。天气变得越来越冷，夜晚来得也越来越早，钟辰乐和李帝努呆在一起的时间缩短了些，大多数时候他和李帝努一句话也不会说，一直等到天黑，李帝努整理店面，给每个兔笼子里灌水灌粮，最后锁门，他做这些的时候看着就只是个普普通通的帅哥。钟辰乐手插裤子口袋，站在一旁看李帝努，李帝努走过来的时候他就伸出手去拍他的衣服，说哥身上到处都是兔子毛，哥闻起来跟兔子一模一样之类的，李帝努也还是什么都不说，只是眼睛笑得弯弯的。

其实钟辰乐没问过李帝努家住哪里，晚上他和李帝努并排走在街上，在心里猜哪个路口李帝努会跟他分开，但最后走到他家小区门口时，李帝努也还是在。

“不是吧？”钟辰乐很惊讶也很高兴，手从口袋里伸出去拍了一下李帝努的肩膀，“这么有缘，我们两个不仅顺路还顺得这么彻底，哥，你也没想到吧？”

李帝努笑着不说话，然后钟辰乐眼看着他转过身，沿着他们走过来的路又走回去。李帝努黑乎乎的影子被路灯拉长，好长好长，像韩式年糕里他加的芝士那样，只是到最后不是断掉，而是绕过街角直接消失了。

钟辰乐决定偶尔也要陪李帝努走走他回家的路。天气越来越冷，他忍不住贴着李帝努走，他其实不是特别怕冷的人，但李帝努穿得比他厚实，看着很暖和，钟辰乐想不贴白不贴了。

钟辰乐说不清楚他对李帝努究竟是什么感觉。在此之前他也谈过恋爱，谈恋爱的人会想做什么，会想牵手，接吻，拥抱对吗，他紧贴着李帝努走的时候心中想的好像是完全不一样的东西，他希望通往李帝努家小区的路像扯不断的芝士那么长，他想被李帝努揣进暖和的口袋里，想在李帝努暖融融的手心里睡觉，直到肚子饿得咕咕叫了再醒来。

有次钟辰乐放学后被老师留下来补习功课。他头脑那么好居然也有一天会被老师留下来补习，他以前真是从未想过。都怪李帝努。他一笔一划地用韩语写功课的时候在心中气鼓鼓地想，李帝努如果平时跟他说的话多一点，他也不至于这样，钟辰乐居然被留堂补习！他在心中一遍遍地打感叹号，想今天要不就不去找李帝努了，晾晾他，指不定下次他嘴巴里就能多蹦出几个字来。

七点钟辰乐从学校出来时天已经黑透，他去便利店买了芝麻拉面，在便利店坐着吃的时候又有点后悔，他准备吃饱了还是顺路去看李帝努一眼，万一他还在呢，但李帝努往常就跟闻到下雨的味道就急匆匆回家的蚂蚁一样，天一黑他就关门回家了。钟辰乐记得李帝努好像不用智能机，普通的手机也没看见他平时拿出来用过，他判断下班时间的标准就是天空的颜色，他简直不像现代人类。

钟辰乐假装顺路路过兔子店时，看到黑乎乎的店门前还有一个人影蜷在台阶上，他赶紧跑过去，一看，果然是李帝努，他抬起头来看钟辰乐的眼中也没什么很剧烈的感情，只是韩国的冬天很干，李帝努的眼睛却像单独装了加湿器一样。

钟辰乐的心像被风吹那样簌簌地抖动，他想，这哥在等我。他好愧疚，刚刚去便利店的时候早知道就带一个饭团给李帝努了。他看上去没有吃饭，也很冷，不知道等了他多久。不过为什么要等他呢，他也没说他每天都会去看他店里的兔子。他没这么保证过，他没底气做这种保证。钟辰乐心里像湿漉漉地划开了一道口子。

李帝努看着也没生气，钟辰乐简直想不出来有什么事情会让他生气，哪怕兔子在他腿上尿尿了，他应该也只会面无表情地把兔子拎到一边去，换条干净的裤子后又把兔子抱回来。

钟辰乐走过去的时候因为有点紧张，还没说话就打了一个饱嗝，呼出的气在空气中变成暖和的白雾。他尴尬地笑笑，说，“哥，身上冷不？”

他把李帝努的手放在手里搓了又搓，李帝努的手比他的大好多，他搓得很辛苦，李帝努就低头看他努力地搓自己的手，像要搓出火花。他闭上眼睛，抽出一只手把钟辰乐抱进怀里。

钟辰乐靠在宽阔的男人的胸膛上一动不敢动。他为什么那么傻，要让两个人暖和起来，这是最最简单的方式。李帝努可一点都不傻。很快他的手暖和起来，身体也暖和起来，李帝努应该也一样。钟辰乐那一刻幸福得有些想哭。

结果回家的时候发烧了。真是大意了。钟辰乐躺在床上迷迷糊糊地快要睡着，药也不知道吃得对不对，刚来韩国的时候随便买的，因为妈妈要检查他有没有在家里随时备药。他搞不好吃了什么不该吃的药，现在正在缓慢地死去。他胡思乱想着，突然想到家里还有一只兔子，他一天没给兔子灌粮了，它还好吗？如果只是一天不吃饭的话，应该也不会脆弱地死掉吧。人和兔子比谁更脆弱？想来还是人类，兔子至少不会哭。兔子不会哭吧？听说兔子只会在痛的时候尖叫，他实在想象不出兔子尖叫会是什么样子。

半夜钟辰乐被渴醒，翻身起来坐在床上，满身都是汗，他还活着，看来药吃对了。兔笼就正对着他的床，那只小兔竟然没睡，看到钟辰乐醒了，呆了几秒后突然开始兴奋地在笼子里蹦来蹦去，在蓝色的月光里，左一下右一下。它饿了。钟辰乐想，坐着没动，他现在没力气去喂食，等到天亮吧，等到天亮，他的感冒会好，兔子的食盆里也会重新装满新鲜的兔粮。

钟辰乐做了梦，先是梦见兔子逃出笼子窜到他床上，热烘烘的一团，堆在他的头顶，钟辰乐生怕自己压到它，然后它痛得在自己耳边大叫。第二个梦，他之前在家里乱扔篮球时在窗户纱上捅了一个洞，说大也不大，成年男子拳头大小。结果他的兔子就哼哧哼哧地爬到窗户上去，钻进那个洞里跑了。钟辰乐在梦里急得不行，可身体很沉很沉，什么都做不了。兔子跑之前还转过头来看了他一眼，钟辰乐很吃力地说，兔子别走。兔子安安静静地在洞口待了一会儿，还是摇着肥肥的屁股走了。钟辰乐难过得哭了。他家十几楼高，兔子跳窗岂不是死无全尸。

醒来的时候天已经大亮，钟辰乐全身没什么力气，撑起来给学校老师打了电话请假。他想到刚刚做的那个梦，拖鞋也没穿就跑过去检查他的兔子还在不在。那只乳白的小兔蜷缩成一坨毛茸茸的小球，钟辰乐手指颤抖，伸出去戳了一下，小球抖动了两下，两只兔耳朵弹了出来。

呜呜，谢谢你小努，你还活着太好了。钟辰乐呜呜地抹眼泪，突然反应过来自己居然叫这只小兔小努，算了，反正李帝努也不会知道。他给兔子换了新的草，蹲在一边看兔子高兴地咀嚼的时候，他觉得好想念李帝努。

李帝努正在店里午睡。钟辰乐小心翼翼地走进去时，那么多兔子也好奇地安静地看着他，钟辰乐觉得氛围有点怪怪的，他好像爱丽丝日游兔子洞，只不过这个兔子洞比较浅，李帝努藏得也不深。窗户外面照进来的阳光在李帝努脸上晃，但他睡得很熟，胸口起伏呼吸的时候，钟辰乐仿佛能看到空气在阳光里颤动。

李帝努的嘴唇亲上去是干燥柔软的。钟辰乐低头碰到的时候没有太大的感觉，他想亲一亲，结果是，他的心跳得很平静，节拍正常，呼吸不紊乱，李帝努也没有被惊醒。

我亲李帝努只是想知道我究竟有没有那个意思不是因为我有那个意思才去亲李帝努。钟辰乐想，就算李帝努现在醒了他也不怕，李帝努没谈过恋爱吧？哼哼，在这方面他钟辰乐变成前辈了，他肯定游刃有余。

“亲我干什么？”李帝努醒了，第一句话就问。

钟辰乐觉得自己要瞬间蒸发了。他结结巴巴，语言组织失败，最后只蹦出几个字，“对、对不起，对不起…”他低下头，不想抬起来了。

李帝努伸手揉钟辰乐毛乎乎的脑袋。伸了个懒腰下床，他到一边的洗脸池洗脸的时候突然想起来似的，他看着镜子里的自己没看钟辰乐，或者他其实也悄悄看着镜子里的钟辰乐，他说，“不要戏弄哥哥。”

那个韩语字有点难。钟辰乐消化了很久。他非常不高兴，走过去在李帝努耳边大声说，学他说话的方式，“谁在戏弄你！我亲你是因为我喜欢亲我想亲就亲了，你要是生气了就打我吧。”他闭上眼睛，嘴巴鼓成一团。

钟辰乐睁开眼睛看李帝努时，他正对着镜子默默地刷牙。好像没听到钟辰乐刚刚说什么一样。好蹩脚的装傻方式。钟辰乐想。

那天晚上他们买拉面回店里吃。钟辰乐最喜欢的芝麻拉面，他吃很快，吃完了就撑着脸看李帝努呼噜呼噜地吸拉面，钟辰乐问他，“好吃吗？这是我最喜欢的拉面。”

李帝努点点头。钟辰乐无聊去戳他的脸，说，“觉得好吃就给点反应。”

李帝努吃得很干净，面汤也几乎喝完了，他用手背擦擦嘴，发了一会儿呆，然后凑过去亲了钟辰乐嘴巴一下。

“反应。”李帝努笑起来。

哇…高手。钟辰乐难以置信地抹了下嘴唇，他可能想错了，李帝努要么谈过恋爱要么是恋爱天才，刚刚他的心率快到跑八百米的水平了。

这是唯一一次天黑了他们还呆在店里。天气已经开始暖和起来，钟辰乐坐在台阶上，一只脚伸到李帝努腿上搭着，他指着天上像星星一样缓慢滑行的飞机，说，“等我交换期满，我也要坐那个东西走了。”

李帝努也抬起头看天空，视线随着那架飞行器移动，直到它像流星一样消失在夜空里。

兔子死的时候，钟辰乐一点心理准备都没有。

跟梦一样，他早上起来去看兔子，它好像只是蜷成一团睡着了，钟辰乐走近的时候突然感到冰冷的，淡淡的味道从笼子里流淌出来，他停下，隔得远远的，叫了一声“小努”，兔子没什么反应。然后他意识到，直觉一样，他的兔子死了。

他的兔子草还剩很多，兔粮还剩很多，为了挨过冬天给兔子准备的保暖的东西也还有很多，因为李帝努后来陆陆续续又给他塞了不少。他提着兔笼准备去找李帝努，走在路上的时候很想哭，他不知道为什么他的兔子就突然死掉了，他能做的都做了，他只有一天没有给兔子按时喂东西，那是因为那天他感冒…他想兔子还是很脆弱，只因为一天没有得到爱，是因为这个吗，只因为短短一天没有被人爱就死掉了。为什么李帝努从来没跟他说过这个？如果他一开始知道兔子会突然地，不是因为生病也不是什么，好像只是想死掉就去死了，他绝对不要养。他很委屈，边走边抽泣，他要李帝努抱着他安慰他，因为这都怪他。

“李帝努，不在吗？”钟辰乐脸上都是泪痕走到店里，没看到李帝努，只看到一张陌生店员的脸。

“李帝努吗？他辞职了哦，我是新来的员工，有什么可以帮你的吗？”

“我的兔子死了。”钟辰乐终于哇哇大哭。

李帝努居然就那样不辞而别。钟辰乐不敢相信。他问新店员李帝努有没有留下什么纸条，之类的，或者给他带了口信。店员摇摇头。

店员说他的兔子死了很抱歉，可这个他们也没什么办法。

“我宁愿它跑了。”钟辰乐还在抽泣，他来这里本来是想和李帝努一起找个地方把他的兔子埋了，可是他不知道首尔有哪些地方可以挖坑埋一只兔子还不被抓起来，但李帝努一定知道，他说了他是首尔人。可是他居然跑了。钟辰乐想他就是跑了，一句话都没留下就走，不是跑是什么。

“您要把兔子交给我们处理吗？”店员问他。

钟辰乐想了想，还是摇头，这是他的兔子。

尽管如此，他能做的也只是找个好看一点，看上去没那么脏的垃圾桶把他的兔子放进去，然后再把盖子盖上，希望永远都不要有人来打扰他的兔子了。只不过那不可能，等天一亮，垃圾车就要来运垃圾，把他的兔子当成普通垃圾一样倒进垃圾车里，再随便拖到什么地方去烧掉。

之后钟辰乐逃了课，在首尔街上乱晃，快到晚上的时候他又去便利店吃了芝麻拉面，吃到一半想到他的兔子，难受得想吐，拉面也变得好难吃。

他最后一次到那间紧闭的店门前，想李帝努真的真的一点东西都没给他留下吗？就算他不用手机，至少也悄悄给他写个住址藏在门缝里吧。原来我才是被耍的那一个。钟辰乐瘪着嘴又想哭了。

路灯亮起来的时候，钟辰乐突然在店面的侧方看到有一小包东西靠在墙上。他走近一看，有几根兔子草从纸包里露了出来。

“神经病…”钟辰乐抱起那包兔子草，又开始哭。肚子里的拉面也在缓缓地被消化，他哭得打嗝，芝麻拉面的味道，怀里的兔子草散发出的草香味，他站在暖融融的路灯下想到那天他和李帝努第一次拥抱，他们紧挨在一起吃的芝麻拉面，李帝努狡猾的淡淡的吻，夜空上缓慢滑过的，流星一样的飞行器。

离开韩国后钟辰乐有时会在网路上看一些关于兔子的常识科普。说兔子不仅很脆弱容易死掉，脑子也真的很笨，狗可以嗅着味道找到回家的路，兔子不行，他们到了外面一定会迷路，如果被丢弃，只会在人类的马路上疯了一样奔跑，向着人群跑，向着野外跑，但永远找不到回家的路。

钟辰乐从来没有想过要去找李帝努。总有人说韩国很小一个，但对他来说还是太大了…李帝努跑到哪里去了呢？钟辰乐希望李帝努能在那个他不知道的地方好好地生活，因为他也会的。

在美国偶尔想起李帝努的时候，钟辰乐感到的也不是当时那么强烈的痛苦，他有时会怀疑他高中那时感到的是不是真实的痛苦，十几岁的痛苦变得虚幻遥远，李帝努在那其中更是像迷一样把握不住。钟辰乐想总有一天他会忘掉，但每当他就快要忘记时，李帝努纠正他念他名字方式的声音好像又会在他脑中响起，提醒他这一切竟然都是真的，然后钟辰乐顺着那条线又想起他死掉的兔子，兔子草的清香，还有像掉进兔子洞里，永远藏起来的李帝努。

Fin.


End file.
